marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Homero Sancho (Earth-199999)
History Early Life Joshua is the youngest of three boys. He lived with his family--which includes his older brothers, his parents, his aunt, & his grandmother--in Salt Lake City. When Joshua was little, he was brutally injured in a freak accident & was rushed to the hospital. Although he wasn't expected to live, a week after the accident, Joshua awoke from his coma & told about a dream he had involving an encounter with a "large snake with wings". At that moment, his grandmother, Valentina, told young Joshua about his bloodline: his family were descendants of the Quetzalics, a sect of Aztecs who worshipped Quetzalcoatl as their main god. The Quetzalics believed in a messiah who would be a direct descendant of Quetzalcoatl. Believing Joshua, to be this Messiah, Valentina has since tried to encourage her grandson to follow the path of a Quetzalic, despite his parents trying to reason with her, considering the fact that the Sanchos were of the Mormon faith. Later on his life, Joshua became a professional athlete. After graduating high school, he attended Brigham Young University in Provo, where we took part in a few athletic groups. During his free time, he usually did parkour. Becoming Conetcoatl During the early days of his life, Joshua wasn't much of a fighter. One day, while waiting at the bus station, Joshua witnessed a fight between a middle-aged man & a young Latino mother. For some reasons Joshua was unaware of, the mother was screaming & cursing at the man. Eventually, the man lost it & beat the mother in front of her two little children. Although security managed to handle the situation, the incident would go on to haunt Joshua, considering the fact that he didn't do anything to stop the fight from escalating. Later that day, Joshua told about the incident to his family, who didn't condemn him for getting himself caught in a moment of heated contention. His grandmother, however, was displeased of Joshua's supposed indifference, telling him that "a Quetzalic, especially the Son of the Serpent, never ignores a person in danger". This influenced Joshua to accept his grandmother's life-long persuasion to follow the path of the Quetzalics, while remaining faithful to the Mormon Church. While he wasn't at school, Joshua would go to a secret underground lair, where his grandmother taught to youth who were also of Quetzalic descent. While there, Joshua learned of the history of the Quetzalics, & he was fascinated with how their beliefs & customs were similar to that of the Mormon Church. Participating in ritual gladiator combat, Joshua was able to develop & improve his fighting skills until eventually, he was able to unleash the aura energy within him. Having fulfilled his destiny, Joshua was given the title of "Conetcoatl" (meaning "son of the serpent"). On his last day in the underground lair, his grandmother gave Joshua an amulet as a constant reminder of his duties as Conetcoatl. Since then, Joshua would work to fulfill his duties in helping people out, no matter the situation. Joining the Called While the Called was started, Joshua was busy chasing a purse-snatcher. Thanks to his skills in parkour, Joshua was able to apprehend the thief & knock him unconscious in unarmed combat. The moment the police arrived to arrest the purse-snatcher & investigate the incident, Joshua was unexpectedly accompanied by JJ Benson, a former Captain of the US Navy & leader of the Called, who took him to a limousine, where government official Reuben Scott was inside waiting for them. Eventually, Conetcoatl became of a member of the Utah team. Personality Joshua is a determined & easygoing athlete, but can also be very insecure & a bit standoffish. He has a severe phobia of chickens. Powers & Abilities Powers Coletcoatl possesses conventional superhuman physical attributes similar to that of Quetzalcoatl, except his durability level is half of that of Quetzalcoatl's. He can project an aura manifestation of a feathered serpent. Abilities As a professional athlete, he's an expert at parkour & is skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Paraphernalia Equipment Serpent Amulet: A feathered serpent-like amulet that was given to Joshua by his grandmother, which he wears around his neck. Besides being a constant reminder of his duties as Conetcoatl, this amulet also seems to be the source of his energy power. Notes Category:Earth-199999 Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Called (Earth-199999) Category:Mexicans Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of a single form of combat Category:No Dual Identity Category:Original Characters